Always have, always will
by ohhaaythere
Summary: Alek finally admits how he feels for Chloe. But does Chloe feel the same way?
1. The Kiss

**IMPORTANT AN: I do not own The Nine Lives of Chloe King. I wish I did because it wouldn't have been cancelled. ABC Family sucks. Anyways, this is my very first fanfiction ever. I apologize if it sucks, im not the most gifted writer, i just started because of TNLOCK. So please don't hesitate to review, suggest ideas, etc. Thanks! and now here is the first chapter of Always have, always will. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>Chloe's POV<p>

I was sitting on the dining table, staring at the red folder. My mom just told me she wanted to declare my dad dead. How can I say yes to that when he's been emailing me for a few months now. Obviously, this wasn't a good day for me. First, I almost lost another life trying to help a jackal and now this. I don't think it can get any worse than this.

A knock on the front door snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned around and looked at the door, wondering who would be coming here at this time of night.

I opened the door to find Alek at the bottom of my front porch steps. I closed the door.

"Alek?" I called him as I made my way towards him. He looked up at me but quickly looked away as I walked down the steps. I can't help but feel like there's something wrong.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" I asked, worried. He looked at me and I gave him a look of concern.

"We belong together…" he said, softly. I looked at him confused but before I could say anything he pulled me in and smashed his lips on to mine.

Alek's POV

I don't know what I was doing here. I'm about to mess up everything I have with Chloe. I knocked on her door and quickly ran back down the steps. I heard footsteps moving towards the door. I heard a heartbeat that was very familiar to me. I heard the door open.

"Alek?" I looked up at her but quickly looked away.

"What's wrong?" She asked me as she descended down the stairs.

"Are you okay?" I can hear the worry in her voice. I looked at her and she gave me this concerned look.

I stared directly in her eyes, "We belong together…" I said in an almost pleading voice.

Chloe had this shocking and confused look in her face. But before she could say anything, I pulled her in, smashing my lips to hers.

Chloe's POV

All I could feel was Alek's lips on mine. He pulled away and I looked at him shocked and confused. But instead of saying something about the kiss, I found myself leaning in to him, my lips meeting his.

I rest my hands n his shoulders. I could feel his hands on my waist, pulling me in, closing any distance there was between us.

I didn't really know how I felt for Alek. But this kiss made me realize that I have already fallen for him. And I've fallen hard.

It felt like it was just me and him there and no one else. We pulled away from each other, not breaking our gazes form each other. That was when I saw someone in my peripheral view.

"Brian..." i gasped.

He looked at us. His eyes filled with so much pain and rage. I was frozen with fear for what might happen to our friendship. He started to walk away.

"Brian... wait!" I started to walk away but a firm hand grabbed my arm.

"Chloe..." he said with a pleading voice.

"Alek... let me explain it to him... please." I whispered.

He sighed and nodded. I gave him a small, comforting smile. I walked towards Brian and I could feel Alek's eyes on me as I was walking away from him.

"Brian! Wait, let me expl-" He spun around and grabbed my wrists. The shock from his actions cut me off from what I was going to say.

"Is he better than me Chloe? huh? Is that it?" He yelled. I was taken aback from his actions.

"Brian...let go. You're hurting me." I've never seen him like this before. This was not the Brian that I was friends with.

"NO." He said firmly, still holding on to my arm.

"I believe Chloe said let her go." Alek said with poison in his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was a very short chapter, im sorry. Again i just started to write so im not that good. but hope you enjoyed and wait and see till the next chapter! please review and thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. knight and shining armor

Chapter 2- knight and shining armor

**AN: I tried to make this chapter longer. Again, i'm not the best author/writer so yeah. I'll try and update as soon as I can. And I'd like to thank my cousin for helping me with this chapter. Heyy cuz, I know you're reading this, thanks for helping me! love yah! :) here's chapter 2. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I believe Chloe said let her go." Alek said with poison in his voice.<p>

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it blondie?" Brian retorted.

This was not gonna end well. Alek grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him away from me. Brian stumbled on the ground. A look of embarrassment flashed across his face, with a realization that a highschool student was able to take him down.

"If you ever touch Chloe, or even come near her again, I will beat the living shit out of you!" Alek threatened.

Brian quickly got up. He gave Alek this dirty look. "This isn't over. I'll be back." and with that he got in his car and drove away.

After a moment of silence, Alek turned to me. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Thanks... for saving me." I added, blushing a little.

Alek was truly my knight and shining armor. He was always there when I needed him.

"What would you do without me?" He said, conceitedly.

I shook my head at him. "There's the Alek I know and love." I said, subconsciously. My eyes widened, realizing what I had said. _Stupid!_ I mentally gave myself a face slap. I just made Alek more cockier than he already is.

"I knew it! You love me. I knew you couldn't resist... this." he said, pointing to himself.

"You wish." i replied, walking away.

* * *

><p>I was lying on my bed, thinking about what happened. Alek ad I kissed. What does that make us?<p>

"Thinking about me?" a british voice said, interrupting my thoughts. I found a smirking Alek leaning by my window.

"No." I lied. My cheeks flushing red. Ugh. He's such a cocky bastard.

The playfulness feeling in the air disappeared. Alek suddenly sat at the foot my bed. His back facing me.

"Chloe" he whispered.

"Alek, are you okay?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"Chloe. I love you." he confessed, not meeting my eyes.

"I love you too." I told him.

He looked up at me. "You do?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. I really do." I smiled, my cheeks turning pink.

I looked away from him. I didn't want him to see my face. He tilted my head up so I was staring at his gorgeous face. Not wasting another moment, I leaned in. Our lips met and sparks flew. I've never felt this way before. His hand cupped my face. I wrap my arms around his neck. My hands playing with his hair. He pulled away and looked at me with his beautiful brown eyes.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked me.

I was caught by surprise with his words. A wide smile appeared on my face. "Yes." I answered him, happily.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in Alek's arms. I looked up at him and smiled. He looked so innocent and peaceful. I slowly got up, trying not to wake him. I quietly made my way down stairs. I found a note from my mom.<p>

_Chloe,_

_ I was called for a business meeting in San Diego. I'll be gone for 2 weeks. There's money in the cookie jar, above the fridge and you know where the emergency credit card is. Be careful, kiddo. I love you. _

_Mom._

_P.S. no boys allowed in your room while i'm gone._

"Technically, I'm not in your bedroom" Alek said, his hands wrapping around my waist.

"Good morning" I greeted him happily. I turned around, giving a kiss on the corner of his lips. "Want some breakfast? I can make cereal." I asked, jokingly.

He chuckled at me. "How about I make some bacon and pancakes?" he suggested.

"You can cook?" I asked him.

"Yeah. It's one of my best hidden talents." He answered.

"You can do more than shoot balls in a hoop?" I said, pretending to be shocked.

He looked at me with a hurt expression. "I'll have you know, I'm very talented." he bragged.

I shook my head at him, chuckling. As he started cooking our breakfast, I got the table ready. We ate our breakfast, making small conversation here and there. Alek turned out to be a really good cook. I complimented him with a kiss on the cheek.

It was a Saturday, so we decided to stay in and watch a movie. I put the movie in and I was about to get comfy next to Alek when I heard a knock on the door. Alek and I looked at each other for a moment, wondering who it could be.

I walked towards the door, Alek following after me. I opened the door to find Amy and Paul making out. I could see Alek gagging from my side.

"Aheeem." I coughed. They broke apart, faces turning red.

"I would very much appreciate it if you guys didn't make out on my porch." I told them.

"Sorry, it took you forever to answer the door and..." Amy trailed off when she saw Alek beside me.

She raised an eyebrow, curious to know what happened last night.

"I'll tell you later" I mouthed to her.

"You better." She mouthed back as she walked in my house, hand in hand with Paul.

Alek's POV

I woke up the next morning in Chloe's bed, but there was no Chloe beside me. Panic ran through me. I immediately jumped off the bed and ran down stairs. I looked around and listened. To my relief, I heard Chloe's familiar heartbeat. She was in the kitchen, reading a not from her mom. I quietly walked towards her. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Technically, I'm not in your bedroom." I whispered on her ear.

"Good morning." she greeted me with a kiss on the corner of my lips. Why couldn't she just kiss me on my lips?

"Want some breakfast? I can make cereal." She offered.

"How about I make some bacon and pancakes?" I suggested. It was a better idea than eating cereal, although I didn't mind.

"You can cook?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah. it's one of my best hidden talents." I told her.

"You can do more than shoot balls in a hoop?" she asked me, pretending to be shocked.

I looked at her with a fake hurt expression. "I'll have you know, I'm very talented." I informed her.

She chucked and shook her head. I started to cooking our breakfast and Chloe set the table. We ate our breakfast and made small talk. I can tell she enjoyed the bacon and pancakes. She gave me a kiss on the cheek as a compliment on my cooking.

We decided to stay in and watch a movie, since it was a Saturday. Chloe put the movie in and just as she was about to sit down, we heard a knock on the door. Chloe and I looked at each other momentarily. These people better be in a life or death situation to be interrupting us.

Chloe walked to the door and I followed behind her. She opened the door and we saw Amy and Paul making out. I gagged. I will never be able to get that image out of my brain again.

"Aheeem." Chloe coughed, interrupting their make out session. They broke apart, their faces turning tomato red.

"I would very much appreciate if you guys didn't make out on my porch." she told them.

"Sorry, it took you forever to answer the door and..." Amy noticed me beside Chloe and stopped talking.

She raised an eyebrow at Chloe and knowing Amy, I'm pretty sure she'll start bombarding Chloe with questions about why I'm here and what happened. Amy and Paul walked in the house, not bothering to ask if they were interrupting something.

I shut the door and followed them to the living room to watch the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please review. I know it's a sucky chapter and I didn't know how to end it. hope you enjoyed reading this. I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks!<strong>


	3. Goodbye already?

Chapter 3- Goodbye already?

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had writer's block plus homework, not a really good combination. Anyways, I'd like to thank my cousin again for helping me. Please review and enjoy!**

Chloe's POV 

We were watching X-men: First Class. As the movie started, Alek sat next to me. I scooted over and snuggled closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. Alek and I sat on the sofa while Amy and Paul took the love seat. I guess the love seat was the perfect place for them to continue their make out session.

"Get a room!" I yelled, throwing a pillow in their direction. I hear Alek snicker. Amy turned in our direction and glared at us. She was annoyed but at least they stopped kissing in front of us.

Once the movie ended, Amy stood up. She grabbed my arm and dragged me upstairs. When we got to my bedroom, she closed the door behind us. She turned to look at me. she gave me this look that I knew too well. I'm getting interrogated and she's not gonna stop until she gets every micro detail of exactly what happened.

"Okay, Chlo. Spill. NOW." She demanded.

"Well..." I said.

"What exactly is Alek doing here?" She asked.

"He's my... boyfriend." I told her, saying the last part really softly.

"He's your what?" She replied.

"My boyfriend." I repeated, blushing.

"OMG! CHLOE!" She exclaimed.

I couldn't do anything but blush even harder.

"When did this happen?" she asked, starting the starting the interrogation.

"Last night." I told her, simply.

"Did you guys kiss yet?" She continued.

"Yeah." I answered.

"So?" she asked, obviously wanting to know more.

"What do you mean 'so'?" I asked, innocently.

"Oh. C'mon Chloe. You know what I mean." she said.

"Okay, it was sweet. I mean it was the most incredible kiss."

"Good, great, or amazing kisser?" she asked.

"Amazing. is that all?" I said, making sure i finished answering all her questions.

"Yea, I'm done." She told me.

"Kayy. Let's go before they get worried." I replied.

As we got to the living room, I saw Alek about to explode. He looked up, as he heard my footsteps. I sat next to him and I felt him put his arm around me.

"Hey Chlo, We're gonna leave now. kay?" Amy said.

"Oh. Uhm okay. Bye." I said, giving her a hug.

She looked at me and winked before leaving. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Amazing kisser, huh?" Alek said from behind, smirking.

I turned around, and playfully smacked his arm.

"You know, now that I think about it... you're not as good as I thought you were." I teased.

"Oh really?" he replied, moving closer to me.

"Yeah, really." I said, our face inches apart.

The next thing I knew his lips were on mine. He kissed me passionately. I shivered. Chills ran down my spine from the kiss. I felt Alek smirk against my lips. His tongue slid on my bottom lip. I slightly parted my mouth, granting him entrance. As the battle for dominance started we heard a cough from the door. We instantly broke apart.

"I'm gonna have nightmares because of this." Jasmine said.

I blushed furiously and smiled apologetically.

"Hey Jas. Whats up?" Alek said casually as if nothing just happened.

"Umm I was wondering if Chloe wanted a girls' day out today but I see that she's kinda busy." she answered.

"We can have a girls day out. I can call Amy and hit the mall."

"And what about me?" Alek interrupted.

"Well you can have a guys' day in with Paul or something." Jasmine suggested.

"Pleeaseee?" I asked with puppy dog eyes, or is it kitty cat eyes?

"Okay, fine. Go." He sighed in defeat.

"Eeep!" Me and Jasmine squealed.

"Thanks Alek!" Jasmine said.

"You're awesome! I love you!" I squealed, attacking him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh I know." He replied cockily with that signature smirk of his.

* * *

><p>As soon as we were out the door, I dialed Amy's number. She answered after the first ring.<p>

_"Heeeyy."_ She answered.

"heyy. Me and Jasmine are having a girls' day out, wanna come?" I asked.

_"Yeah. I'd love to."_ She replied.

"kayy. we'll be at the coffee shop." I told her.

_"I'll be there in 5."_ She said.

I hang up the phone and put in my pocket. Knowing Amy she'll be there before us. She drives like a maniac. By the time me and Jasmine got to the coffee shop (and we were running using mai speed), Amy was already there, latte in her hand and phone in the other. She looked up when she saw us.

"Took you guys long enough. I thought you guys had super speed." She said

"We do. It's just that you drive like a maniac." I told her.

"True..." she replied.

"So where are we going?" Amy asked as she started driving.

"Well I was thinking we could go to the mall. I need your help." Jasmine said.

"Oooh. hot date tonight?" I teased.

"Actually... I do." She said, hesitant.

"Ooh. Who is it?" Amy asked.

"His name is Blake. His from the Australian pride." Jasmine answered.

"Nice." I told her, complementing her choice.

When we got to the mall we directly went to Forever 21. That store has a lot of cute things and plus it's not too expensive. It was the perfect store. We spent the rest of the day gossiping and talking about boys. It went by in a blur and we had 4 hours to help get Jasmine ready for her date. We chatted happily leaving the mall and on our way to Jasmine's apartment. We were all excited to see this mystery date she had.

"So I was think-" I gasped. I can't believe he would do this to me.

**AN: Sorry you guys. I know it was cliff hanger but I thought it needed to be more interesting. so stay tuned if you wanna know what happens next. Hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	4. Kiss the Rain

Chapter 4 – Kiss the Rain

**AN: I know, I know i'm slow at updating. haha. Anyways, here's chapter four. Please, Please, Please Review. and Enjoy.**

Chloe's POV

"So I was think-" I gasped. I can't believe he would do this to me.

I knew it was too good to be true. I can't believe how blind and stupid I've been! I raced out the door, hearing the choruses of my name being called. I didn't wait for the elevator because I know they would catch up to me. Once I was out of the building, I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going but I just kept running. Tears falling down my face, not caring that anyone can see me. I ran and ran and I found myself overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge. I let everything out. I cried until there were no more tears left.

Alek's POV

I was sitting on the couch watching the game when I heard the door knock. That's weird. Jasmine usually has her keys. Dismissing the thought, I opened the door and it wasn't her it was Mimi? What is she doing here?

"Hello Alek." She said in her most seductive tone.

"Mimi. What the heck are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I came to get you back, baby." she answered.

"What?" I replied.

"We all know you only want Chloe because she's the uniter. And face it Alek, I'm so much better than her and you know that." She told me.

"You are delusional. I love Chloe for everything that she is. Not just because she's the uniter. I loved her before I even knew you." And that was true. I fell in love with Chloe that first time I saw her.

"Oh Alek, you don't have to lie to me. Chloe isn't here so you can tell me the truth." she insisted.

"That is the truth. You can leave now." I said with anger towards her.

"You'll come back to me." she told me, an evil spark in her eyes.

As she was about to turn to leave, we heard foot steps and voices. They must be back. Mimi took this chance to face me and kiss me. The door clicked open and before I could push Mimi off, Chloe already ran away. I got out of Mimi's grasp and called after Chloe but she wasn't there anymore. I was too late.

I turned back around and went to the apartment, where I saw a baffled Jasmine and an angry Amy. Mimi stood there, smirking. I went towards her and smacked her across the face. I heard Amy and Jasmine gasp. It took a lot of my patience not to turn mai and kill her.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I yelled.

"Oh please it's not like you didn't like it." she said.

She really was wanting to get killed. I let my claws out, ready to cut her across her throat, when a hand stopped me. I turned around and saw Jasmine.

"Breathe, Alek. She's not worth it." she said, emphasizing the last sentence.

I took a deep breathe and retracted my claws.

"Get out. NOW. And NEVER come back." I told her.

"Is that a threat?" she asked me, insulted.

"It most certainly is." I answered with anger in my voice.

And with that she stormed out of the apartment. I sank down on the floor, clutching my head. I didn't know what to do.

Amy's POV

Jasmine, Chloe, and I just got back from shopping.

"So I was think-" Chloe suddenly stopped.

When I looked into the apartment, I saw Alek and Mimi kissing! I can't believe this! I don't care if he's mai, I'm soooo gonna kill him. I was distracted making plans of how to ruin Alek that I didn't even notice Chloe running away.

"Chloe!" I yelled after her but she didn't look back. I was just about to follow her when I heard screaming from the apartment.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Alek screamed.

"Oh please. It's not like you didn't like it." Mimi replied.

Unbelievable. She really has the nerve to say that. I saw Alek's claws come out. He looked mad. And a mad Alek is a scary Alek.

"Breathe, Alek. She's not worth it." Jasmine said.

Alek retracted his claws.

"Get out. NOW. And NEVER come back." He said, his voice cold.

"Is that a threat?" Mimi asked. She was insulted? Which didn't make sense at all since she was the one barging, in here making a mess.

"It most certainly is." Alek said, his voice venomous.

Mimi left the apartment, angry and embarrassed. Alek sank down to his knees, not knowing what to do.

"Alek..." I said in my most comforting voice.

He looked up. His face full of despair and fear of losing Chloe.

"If you really love her, go after her." I told him. "And you don't really want to leave her unprotected do you?" I added.

He quickly stood up, after realizing Chloe left without any protection.

"She might be by the Golden Gate Bridge." They looked at me, confused.

"She goes there when she's upset" I explained.

Alek left before I could even utter another word. _Aaaaw. Young love._ I thought. I almost forgot about Jasmine's date.

"Jasmine! let's get you ready for your date!" I squealed.

* * *

><p><span>Alek's POV<span>

"And you don't really want to leave unprotected do you?" Amy asked.

How could I have been so stupid! I let Chloe leave without any protection. The order could have gotten to her already. If something happens to her, I will never forgive myself.

"She might be by the Golden Gate Bridge" Amy said , right as I was about to ask her where Chloe would be. I gave Amy a confused look. Why would Chloe be at the Golden Gate Bridge?

"She goes there when she's upset." Amy explained as if she was reading my mind.

Before Amy could say anything else, I ran out of the apartment and started to look for Chloe. By the time I got, it was already pouring. It was hard to see, even with mai vision. But I noticed a familiar blonde looking out at the ocean.

"Chloe..." I called.

She turned around, but looked away when she saw it was me calling her.

"Let me explain..." I pleaded.

"Please do." She said in a harsh tone, her back still facing me.

"It wasn't what it looked like. Mimi kissed me but I didn't kiss her back. She was about to leave when she heard you coming and that's why she kissed me. I pushed her off but you already left... She was trying to break us apart. I would never hurt you Chloe and I would never ever let anything come between us." I explained.

I felt worried. She didn't look at me and she didn't say anything.

"Chloe... I'm-" Chloe pressed her lips to mine, not letting me finish my sentence. She caught me off guard for a moment, but kissed her right back. She pulled away. Our foreheads still touching.

"Don't ever let anyone else kiss you again." she said and smiled.

"Never." i replied, with a smirk. I attached my lips back to hers and pulled her closer to me.

**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter Four. I'll try and update as soon as possible. Please review :)**


	5. Make ups

Chapter 5

**AN: Supeeer sorry i only updated now. I know I said I would update sooner and I didnt so I'm sorry. Anyways I'd like to dedicate this chapter to cutiepiej917. Reaaad her story too! soo here's the story enjoy!**

Chloe's POV

I ran out of the apartment, ignoring Jasmine and Amy's cries. Tears started streaming down my face. I went to where I would usually go when I could not handle things anymore. It was the last place that me and my dad went to before he left. I heard thunder crackle as I arrived. I started to cry again, as water started coming out of the sky. It was like they were crying for me too.

"Chloe..." I heard someone call my name. I turned to see who it was and found that it was Alek. He was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. I turned away from him and looked at the ocean ahead of me.

"Let me explain..." He begged., pain etched in his voice.

"Please do.." I said, more harsh than I intended.

"It wasn't what it looked like. Mimi kissed me but I didn't kiss her back. She was about to leave when she heard you coming and that's why she kissed me. I pushed her off but you already left... She was trying to break us apart. I would never hurt you Chloe and I would never ever let anything come between us." he explained.

There was silence after his explanation. Suddenly, I started to feel worried and sincere? I think I got an empathy hit.. from Alek. I'm gonna have to tell him later. Alek's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Chloe... I'm-" I pressed my lips to his, cutting him off from what he was going to say. I could tell he wasn't expecting the kiss, but he kissed me right back after a moment. I pulled away from him but let our foreheads keep touching.

"Don't ever let anyone else kiss you again." I said and smiling.

"Never." He replied, with a smirk. He brought his lips back to mine and pulled me closer to him. I could feel his hard rock abs against my stomach. I let my hands play with the hair in the nape of his neck and I felt his hands on my hips. He tugged on my bottom lip, I parted my mouth granting him entrance. I let him take the lead and I gladly followed. We pulled away, gasping for air. A thought suddenly came to me.

"Oh mai gosh! Jasmine!" I said.

"What about Jasmine?" Alek asked, worried.

"I was supposed to help her get ready for her date with Blake!" I told him.

"Jasmine has a date?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah..." I looked at my watch. "And it starts in an hour. Come on!" I said while pulling him towards the direction of their apartment.

Alek chuckled and shook his head at me, as we ran to the apartment.

Jasmine's POV

"Amy... I should cancel." I told the human girl, sadly.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"I should be watching Chloe, not go on dates." I answered.

"You watch her all the time. Give yourself a break and some credit. You've done a great job protecting Chloe." She reassured me.

"She's right, you know." Chloe said from the door.

"Chloe!" Me and Amy screamed, running to her for a hug, but instantly stopped when we saw that she was soaking wet.

"I was so worried!" I told her.

"I know and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run away like that." Chloe replied.

"Where's Alek?" I asked, starting to get worried again.

"He's in his room, changing and so should I." She said, looking at herself.

"Hurry up, so we can get started on getting Miss Jasmine ready for her date." Amy yelled from the room.

"Alright, I'll be there in 5." Chloe answered.

"There are extra clothes in the guest room. " I told her.

"Oh okay. Thanks." She said.

Chloe's POV

Just as I walked in the room, Alek came out of the shower. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of basketball shorts and a towel around his neck. His hair wet and droplets of water trickled down his perfectly chiseled six pack.

"I..ummm..I'm sorry. I... uhhh... I thought this was the guest room." I said, trying not to stutter. I was just about to leave when I felt Alek grab me my arm and spun around to face him.

"You don't have to leave. I don't have anything to hide." He said with a smirk on his face.

I look down at him, and scoffed.

"Yeah right." I muttered, but I knew that he was gorgeous, not that I would I say it to him. I don't think his ego needs to get any bigger than it already is.

"Don't flatter yourself." I said and I turned around and started to walked away.

But before I knew it, Alek's face was an inch from mine. His face moved closer and his scent was intoxicating. I felt his hand slide down on my back, as he pulled me closer and his other hand cupped my face. His lips brushed against mine and his touch sent chills through out my body.

"Chloe! What's taking you so-" Amy stopped at mid-sentence, as me and Alek instantly broke apart.

"I... uhhh... welll... I was just... uhhh...I'm gonna go... yeahh.. I'm just gonna go." She stuttered as she left.

"That's the second time someone did that! Don't they know what privacy is?" Alek yelled in frustration.

"I should go and change." I said, breaking the awkward silence that was left between us.

**AN: Soo hope you enjoyed the story. If i get 5-10 reviews on this I'll update by next week. Sooo get to reviewing!**


	6. Old friends and boyfriends

Chapter 6

**AN: Just a head's up, this chapter is short i know. I'll try and update as soon as I can. Maybe by the end of the week I'll post the next chapter, IF I get another 5-10 reviews. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and this chapter is dedicated to you guys. Enjoy.**

Chloe's POV

I quickly left Alek's room and stood behind his door. My heart was rapidly beating. I could not get what almost happened out of my mind. His smell, his touch, the way he brushed his lips against mine and those beautiful big brown eyes staring into mine as if he could see into my soul. He's all I could ever want. After I got my heartbeat to slow down, I made my way to find the guest room. Once I found it, I went in and saw some clothes laid down on the bed. It was a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. I couldn't help but notice "PETROV" was written on the back of the hoodie.

_I'm guessing this Alek's clothes. _I thought. I took off my damp clothing and changed into Alek's sweatpants and hoodie, inhaling his scent from the clothing as if it were a drug to me.

"I see you like my sweatshirt." I heard Alek say from the door way.

"No, I was just thinking how much it needs to be washed." I teased.

"Oh really? Then why don't you just take it off then?" Alek suggested in a seductive tone, as he came closer.

"I'll keep it on." I said.

"I think you look better without it on." He said while tugging on the hoodie.

"You're such a perv." I told him shaking my head and walking off to Jasmine's room, leaving Alek in the guest bed room.

"It's about time you got here." Jasmine said.

"Sorry, I got ambushed by Alek." I explained.

"Well, we're almost done, no thanks to you." Amy said, jokingly while adding the finishing touches to Jasmine's make up.

I stuck my tongue out at Amy, like a five year old would.

"And done.." Amy said, taking in her "creation" as she likes to call it.

"Jasmine! You look sooo pretty! I did a good job." She squealed.

"You look awesome!" I added.

"Thanks guys. Well, mostly Amy." Jasmine joked.

I rolled my eyes at her. We heard a knock in the door and we all looked at each other.

"That must be Blake." Amy said in a sing-song voice.

"I'll get it. You gotta make your big entrance." I told Jasmine.

I walked out of the room and answered the door.

"Hi. You must be-" I said and stopped when I saw who was at the door.

"Chloe?" Blake asked in a surprised voice.

"Oh mai gosh! Blake?" I replied in the same tone.

We attacked each other with hugs.

"How are you? I haven't seen you in forever!" I told him.

"Chloe? What's going on?" Alek said, coming towards us.

"Is everything okay?" Jasmine added, with a dumbfounded Amy following behind her.

Blake and I instantly let go of each other. The tension in the air was thick and there was an awkward silence left. I was thankful Amy

"Blake Thomas! Is that you?" Amy said from behind Jasmine.

"In the flesh." He said as Amy ran and gave him hug.

"Alright. What is going on?" Alek asked, frustrated.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Blake. Chloe, Amy, and I were childhood friends." Blake explained and extended his hand to Alek.

"I'm Alek, Chloe's boyfriend." Alek replied a she possessively wrapped his arms around me. I blushed. I didn't know Alek could get jealous so easily.

Blake awkwardly lowered his hand and he turned to Jasmine.

"Well, then. It was nice to see you again Chloe and Amy. It was nice to meet you Alek. You ready to go?' Blake asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, Jasmine replied.

And with that they were out of the apartment off to their date.

**AN: REMEMBER 5-10 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE BY THE END OF THIS WEEK. IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT. I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONG AND MAYBE MAKE IT A CHRISTMAS STORY. So please, please, please let me know if you guys want this the next chapter to be like a Christmas episode/story. DON"T FORGET: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. kayy byee.**


End file.
